guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Abdulhadi Abdallah Ibrahim al Sharakh
| place_of_birth = Riyadh, Saudi Arabia | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 231 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge, held in extrajudicial detention | penalty = | status = | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Abdulhadi Abdallah Ibrahim al Sharakh is a citizen of Saudi Arabia who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States's Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 231. Combatant Status Review Tribunal Combatant Status Review Tribunals ("CSTRs") are an administrative mechanism utilized by the United States military stemming from procedures used to determine whether an individual is considered a prisoner of war ("POW") during traditional conflicts. Each detainee has an opportunity to present “reasonably available” evidence and witnesses to a panel of three commissioned officers to try to demonstrate that the detainee does not meet the criteria to be designated as an “enemy combatant”. Each detainee is represented by a military officer (not a member of the Judge Advocate General Corps) and may elect to participate in the hearing or remain silent. The CSRTs are not bound by the rules of evidence that would apply in court, and the government’s evidence is presumed to be “genuine and accurate.” The government is required to present all of its relevant evidence, including evidence that tends to negate the detainee’s designation, to the tribunal. Unclassified summaries of relevant evidence may be provided to the detainee. The detainee’s personal representative may view classified information and comment on it to the tribunal to aid in its determination but does not act as an advocate for the detainee. If the tribunal determines that the preponderance of the evidence is insufficient to support a continued designation as “enemy combatant” and its recommendation is approved through the chain of command established for that purpose, the detainee will be informed of that decision upon finalization of transportation arrangements (or earlier, if the task force commander deems it appropriate). The rules do not give a timetable for informing detainees in the event that the tribunal has decided to retain their enemy combatant designations. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Combatant Status Review Tribunal on. The one page memo listed five allegations justifying his classification as an "enemy combatant", including that: *he trained at the al Farouq training camp; *he participated in combat at some time in Afghanistan; *that he fled the American aerial bombardment of Afghanistan, to the area of Tora Bora. Writ of habeas corpus Addulhadi Abdallah Ibrahim al Sharakh, and his brother Abd Al Razzaq Abdallah Ibrahim Al Tamini, had a writ of habeas corpus, Al Sharekh v. Bush -- 05-cv-583, filed on their behalf. In September 2007 the Department of Justice published dossiers of unclassified documents arising from the Combatant Status Review Tribunals of 179 captives, in response to their habeas petitions. The brothers' documents were not among those the Department of Defense published. First annual Administrative Review Board hearing A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abdulhadi Abdallah Ibrahim al Sharakh's first annual Administrative Review Board in 2005. The three page memo listed twenty-one "primary factors favoring continued detention" and two "primary factors favoring release or transfer". Second annual Administrative Review Board hearing A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abdulhadi Abdallah Ibrahim al Sharakh's second annual Administrative Review Board in 2005. The five page memo listed thirty-seven "primary factors favoring continued detention" and six "primary factors favoring release or transfer". Repatriation Al Sharakh was repatriated on September 5, 2007, with fifteen other Saudi detainees. Al Sharakh did not have his detention reviewed in 2007, prior to his repatriation. Al Sharakh's repatriation was not the result of recommendations from his last annual review. Abdulmohsin Al-Sharikh's most wanted status On February 3, 2009 the Saudi Government published its fourth list of most wanted suspected terrorists. mirror Abdulhadi and Abdulrazzaq's brother Abdulmohsin Al-Sharikh was one of the individuals listed on the new list. Report of behavior after release On May 20, 2009, the New York Times reported that Department of Defense officials claimed Abdulhadi Abdallah Ibrahim al Sharakh was one of 74 former Guantanatmo captives who are '"suspected" of engaging in terrorist activity after their release.' References External links * The Guantánamo Files: Website Extras (4) – Escape to Pakistan (The Saudis) Andy Worthington Category:1982 births Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:People from Riyadh Category:Saudi Arabian people